Silver Spoon/Gallery
Season one Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Season two Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon surprised S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Season four Silver Spoon 'We already called them blank flanks!' S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Silver Spoon drinking milkshake S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Townsponies congratulating Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Silver Spoon "Plus, she has wings" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Silver Spoon "because nopony else will!" S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Silver "in the center of our schoolyard!" S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom tries her hoof at baking S6E4.png Apple Bloom looking at the oven S6E4.png Apple Bloom with forks S6E4.png Apple Bloom looking for somepony to eat with her S6E4.png Diamond Tiara, Peach Fuzz, and Silver Spoon eating pie S6E4.png Apple Bloom is feeling down S6E4.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png The Cart Before the Ponies Cheerilee's class of school foals S6E14.png Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee "I hope you brought your thinking caps" S6E14.png School foals looking confused S6E14.png School foals cheering loudly S6E14.png Scootaloo excited for the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Scootaloo "that's so cool!" S6E14.png Cheerilee "hold on to your horseshoes" S6E14.png Scootaloo "that is a lot of work" S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Foals leaving the Schoolhouse S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Cutie Mark Crusaders continue on their way S6E19.png Season seven Parental Glideance Schoolhouse foals applauding for Scootaloo S7E7.png Rainbow and parents chanting Scootaloo's name S7E7.png|Well, looks like she's perfectly pleased to see Scootaloo getting some encouragement. Cheerilee tells Rainbow and parents to quiet down S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Foals lined up at the Ponyville Schoolhouse S7E14.png Season eight Marks for Effort School foals cleaning the classroom S8E12.png Season nine She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Miss Cheerilee teaching class of foals S9E12.png Scootaloo excited in the front center S9E12.png School foals choking on chalk dust S9E12.png School foals listening to Scootaloo S9E12.png Foals shocked by cragadile's arrival S9E12.png School foals terrified of the cragadile S9E12.png Snap Shutter wrestling the cragadile S9E12.png Snap Shutter pins cragadile to the floor S9E12.png School foals not scared anymore S9E12.png Scootaloo introduces class to her parents S9E12.png Foals leaving the Ponyville Schoolhouse S9E12.png CMCs and Scootaloo's parents outside school S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Sugar Belle and Big Mac happy together S9E12.png Diamond Tiara waving to the Crusaders S9E12.png Crowd of the Crusaders' Ponyville friends S9E12.png A Trivial Pursuit Spike "glad I'm just watching" S9E16.png Spike "what if I let you down?" S9E16.png Twilight "you could never let me down" S9E16.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Winter Lotus "didn't want any 'grounded' ponies" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash picks a fight with Winter Lotus S9E25.png Fluttershy breaking up the fight S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png The Last Problem Wide view of Ponyville many moons later S9E26.png Ponies interacting in future Ponyville S9E26.png Supporting characters on blue background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 9 in Polish page 15.jpg Comic issue 38 cover A.jpg Comic issue 38 credits page.jpg Comic issue 38 page 1.jpg Comic issue 38 page 2.jpg Comic issue 38 page 3.jpg Comic issue 38 page 4.jpg Comic issue 38 page 5.jpg Comic issue 39 cover A.jpg Comic issue 39 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 39 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 39 credits page.jpg Comic issue 39 page 1.jpg Comic issue 39 page 2.jpg Comic issue 39 page 3.jpg Comic issue 39 page 4.jpg Comic issue 39 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 in Polish page 18.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 5.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 4.jpg Spirit of the Forest issue 1 page 5.jpg Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Silver Spoon Brushable toy.jpg Miscellaneous Mobile game ad with Silver Spoon fanart.png|Silver Spoon as a grown mare in a fanart-using advertisement from the mobile game. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara Season 4 sketch (seen at Comic Con 2013).jpg Diamond Tiara And Silver Spoon teasing Scootaloo S4E5.png Scootaloo mocked by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon promotional S4E05.png|Promotional image for the episode Flight to the Finish MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png|Season 1 Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|Season 2 Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Season 3 Silver Spoon "Plus, she has wings" S4E15.png|Season 4 Silver "in the center of our schoolyard!" S5E18.png|Season 5 pt:Silver Spoon/Galeria